With No Life, I'll Create a Manga!
by Konetsu
Summary: She's a loner who has no exceptional talents; she likes to pick on and berate the social circles around her, and is always being teased by a certain person she despises. At a breaking point, she creates a story.


_**A/N:**_

While I like to privately crap on those who actually self-insert themselves onto anime characters, from time to time I find myself doing exactly that – or something similar to that. So while I was day dreaming about that while reading a certain manga I came up with this idea.

So I hope you like it! I haven't written anything Gumi/Miki in a long time!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid._**

* * *

_She casually shrugged off the people walking down the steep road, all wanting to get away from the school grounds they were stuck on for eight hours straight. Clutching the new manga that had come out, she turned a page and around a person at the same time, her eyes never wandering from the black and white pages._

_"You're so cute, Yamada," she quietly whispered out loud, the loud rumble of students fading as she walked. "Although I wish I had someone like Kase-san around me..."_

_A car swiftly passed her by, spreading a cold sheet of air around her body and knocking her newly purchased book to the ground. "Crap!" she hissed, hurriedly picking it up and dusting off the pebbles that had become attached to the front cover._

_Looking up with a glare, she decided to stuff the book into her backpack and read at home. There, she'd at least have some peace and quiet._

_Thumps of music shook her insides and forced her to stop and wonder just where it was coming from. Just as she did, another car rolled by, although this time she could see the most popular kids all shoved into a small car, some sitting on each other and singing and laughing, all the while some trashy hip hop song was pouring through the windows._

_She barely noticed the sight of her best classmate friend sitting in the front passenger seat, bobbing her head with a smile on her face. The moment she turned around to laugh with one of the guys in the car, she felt her heart stop._

_"She'll never like me..." she whispered with a shake of her head, almost laughing at her silly thought._

_The stop to the convenience store was plenty enough to relinquish any negative feelings she had inside her the moment she touched her usual bottle of coconut water. Deciding it was too cold to drink cold, she put it in her backpack and quickly began her trek home._

_"Hey," her brother muttered before cursing at his game, pressing the buttons like a madman. "Mom left... something in the fridge. I'm gonna hang out with Len later so I won't be home for much longer."_

_She nodded and sighed in relief when she reached her door. Her bed was made and her floor was clean, as always, but she still had a hard time maneuvering through the small space with the window closed and shut with black and grey curtains._

_"I can finally get to reading the rest!" she cheered quietly, slowly pulling things out from her backpack. "But first: homework!"_

_Some time later, her homework was done, her brother was gone, her food was hot and the house was quiet._

_Until she heard a stampede of people run through her house and enter her older sister's room._

_"Say, where's your sister?" one of them asked loudly, one of the older guys about to graduate in a few months. She hadn't seen him in months, and for good reason._

_She was glad she kept her door locked, otherwise he might have come in and done something despicable. "Whatever," she breathed, eagerly turning the page._

_Before she got to the best part of the volume, she had the urge to go to the bathroom. Sitting up, she quietly gathered her mess and opened her door, hurrying down the stairs where it was relatively quiet save for her rush to get things put away._

_Then, she bolted for the bathroom and did her business with a small shake, hoping nobody had gone in her room. She was sure the noise of flushing garnered some attention, but when she got back upstairs she noticed nothing had changed._

_Except for the one person standing in her room, holding up her manga with confused eyes._

_Him. That annoying, conceited Kamui Gakupo._

_Looking up at the sound of her small gasp, he smiled and held it up. "You're into Chinese lesbian porn, huh?" he asked, pressing his thumb against the pages and making them all turn at once before doing it again in the opposite direction._

_She had no idea what to say, and only stood there with an agape mouth. Her whole body was a flushed pink, she felt tears in her eyes. Him scrutinizing her entire being made her unable to think._

"_Whatever. I don't really care about that weird stuff. Have fun with your porn~!" he sang, patting her roughly on the head without a care about her red face. He closed the door for her, and yelled a greeting back to the group in her sister's room while she stood there, head bowed, chest rising and falling with fresh tears falling down her cheeks._

_Picking up her book, she got back to her page and laid on her bed, trying not to smear the pages while wiping her cheeks._

"_I'll show him."_

**_With No Life, I'll Create a Manga!_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

I don't really know if I have a clear purpose with this story, because the intro sure as heck is different from what I initially wanted to write (it was supposed to be longer). But I KNOW what I'm going to write and already have the story planned out (inspiration sometimes...), and I have a pretty good feeling about this!

Later! Thanks for reading!


End file.
